


Trick-Or-Treating

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Young!Perry and LaF, platonic LaFerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry always hated arguing with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-Or-Treating

“Susan! Wait up!”  
“Don’t call me Susan. I’m Dr. Frankenstein.”  
“Well I’m Dr. Frankenstein’s mommy.”  
“Perry. Dr. Frankenstein doesn’t have a mommy.”  
“If you can be some weird boy I can be a mommy.”  
“Being a boy isn’t weird, Per.”  
“Is too!”  
“Is not!”  
“Is too!”  
***  
“What are you supposed to be?”  
“I’m in the Illuminati and also a biology professor.”  
“You’re so weird, Susan.”  
“Don’t call me Susan. You still going trick-or-treating?”  
“Aren’t we too old now? We’ll be in college soon.”  
“Maybe, but come anyway.”  
“It’s unusual.”  
“I’m your best friend, Per.”  
“I know.”  
***  
“Su—LaFontaine? Are you still angry? Let me in. Please. I want to talk. It’s silly, but…Halloween is coming, and…I thought we could go trick-or-treating. If we’re not too old. You’re still my best friend. I didn’t mean what I said. Please talk to me. LaFontaine? ...what’s on your door?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in three stages: when Perry and LaF are little kids, when they're about to graduate from high school, and just after LaF gets kidnapped at Silas.


End file.
